Tiempo Extra
by Carnadine
Summary: Cuando es tiempo de grandes cambios, está bien hacer un alto, y observar lo pasado con otros ojos... Oliver&Patty, R&R!
1. Primer tiempo

Bueno, aquí les dejo lo que -segun mi punto de vista- faltó en la serie de TV  
(Basado mayoritariamente en _Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002_, por si las dudas)

Los personajes, y la ciudad de Nankatsu pertenecen a su respectivo autor (No recuerdo su nombre ahora :P). pero la idea del fic es mia. ¡No me demanden, soy pobre!

Los nombres son los que aparecen en el doblaje, por si las moscas ''

**

* * *

****.:Tiempo extra:.**

Por Matti Haibara

La brisa otoñal soplaba suavemente, anunciando el final del día. Como una suave caricia, barría todo sobre la ciudad de Fujisawa, las casas del barrio, el pequeño campo de fútbol, para finalmente revolver juguetonamente el cabello del único chico que estaba en aquel lugar. Oliver Atom, sentado en la depresión que precedía al campo de entrenamiento, miraba con atención a su alrededor, como para grabar el lugar su mente.

_"Y pensar que esta es la última vez que entrenaré aqui..._ "

Este pensamiento le recordó su actual situación: con sólo 15 años, el reconocido mediocampista del colegio Nankatsu dejaría mañana su ciudad, su país, e iría a probar suerte a un equipo del lejano Brasil gracias a su antíguo entrenador y amigo Roberto Cediño.

A pesar de estar muy emocionado por el nuevo giro que tomaba su vida -una tal como él deseaba, siguiendo su sueño de ser el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo- el chico no podía evitar sentir un poco de tristeza y nostalgia anticipada por todo lo que dejaba en su natal Japón. Su colegio, sus amigos del equipo de Nankatsu... 

_"Pero no hay que estar triste, todo saldrá de maravillas, estoy seguro" _se reafirmó mientras se ponía de pie.  
"Ya estoy listo¡Es hora de entrenar!" dijo en voz alta, para ahuyentarlos malos pensamientos de su mente, y tomando a su fiel balón, bajó hacia la cancha de fútbol.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a entrar al recinto, una voz en su espalda hizo que detuviera sus pasos. 

"¿Vas a entrenar tan tarde? Espero que mañana no te atrases, o sino tu avión te dejará abajo..."

Patty lo observaba desde lo alto, vestida con su uniforme de secundaria y bolso en mano, con toda la apariencia de dirigirse de vuelta a casa. La misma Patty que desde primaria animaba al equipo de fútbol -y con más énfasis a su capitán, Oliver- siempre con ánimo para repartir entre sus compañeros de porras, y una confianza ciega de que el Nankatsu saldría victorioso, con la ayuda del virtuoso "10" del equipo.

"Hola Patty, no hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a entrenar" respondió Oliver con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga desde la primaria. "Además, quiero aprovechar de jugar aquí una vez más antes de irme..." agregó el chico con un dejo triste en la voz.

¿Por qué no podía evitar sentir este pesar en su corazón, a pesar de que estaba avanzando hacia su sueño? 

"¿Está bien si me quedo a mirar?"las palabras de la chica hicieron que volviera su atención a la realidad, mientras ella bajaba con cuidado la pequeña pendiente. "Prometo que no molestare. Ni siquiera un poquito" agregó, con un aire juguetón en su rostro.

"Por supuesto, pero te advierto que no será nada muy emocionante" le previno Oliver, sosteniendo la puerta enrejada para que ella pudiera pasar. 

Una vez que Oliver entró al campo, su actitud cambió radicalmente. Todas las preocupaciones anteriores parecieron desaparecer de su mente para dar paso a la concentración. Cada fibra de su ser se focalizaba en hacer los movimientos necesarios para maniobrar el balón magistralmente. Lo que para el espectador común parecía tan natural en el chico, era el fruto de largas horas de dedicación al entrenamiento, puliendo los talentos innatos que poseía.

Patty observaba atentamente los movimientos de Oliver. Unos cuantos dribleos con el balón, se ubicaba fuera del área del arquero y ¡Paf, el balón iba directo al fondo de la red, un gol impecable. Otra vez, lanzamiento desde más lejos, y gol. Desde otro ángulo de la cancha, y gol. Ahora de cabeza, una chilenita y gol.  
Cierto, el chico tenía talento de sobra. Pero es que sin rivales en la cancha, hasta la señora del almacén es capaz de meter un gol!

Una idea se había formado en la cabeza de Patty, pero aún no se decidía a actuar. 

_"¿Y si piensa que soy una entrometida?" _

"Vamos Patty, hablas como si él no te conociera desde hace tiempo..." se auto-respondió la chica.

_"Bueno, yo lo conozco mucho, ni dudar de ello¿Pero qué pensará él?"_

Ya no había tiempo de dudar. Hoy es la última vez que lo vería a solas, por mucho tiempo... Además, no era una propuesta indecente ni mucho menos.

Con un rápido movimiento, se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentada y encaminó sus pasos hacia el chico. Tan absorto estaba éste de su entrenamiento, que no notó a Patty hasta que ella tomó su muñeca, y con un apretón suave atrajo su atención.

"Oye¿No quieres entrenar conmigo? "

Sorprendido por la repentina propuesta, Oliver quedó a medio camino de patear el balón que estaba a sus pies. "_¿Entrenar con ella¿Patty quiere jugar fútbol conmigo?" _Su rostro mostraba que aún no parecía salir de su asombro. Nunca antes había jugado fútbol con una chica -su madre no cuenta, y además que eso sucedió cuando era muy pequeño- y menos con Patty, si bien ella había asistido a los entrenamientos del equipo desde que él llegó, pero sólo para animar a lo jugadores y en fin, pasar el rato. Pero de ahí a jugar fútbol...

"Bueno, si no quieres, sólo tienes que decirlo. No es necesario que pongas esa cara de perdido en el espacio, sabes"agregó la chica, que empezaba a sentirse un poco mosqueada de que no obtuviera respuesta.

"¿Qué? Ah, no, es que..." ¿El capitán del Nankatsu sin palabras? Aprovecha el espectáculo chica, que no se ve esto todos los días. 

Aunque pensándolo bien, "_¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Mira que hasta puede que algo bueno salga de esto..."_ dejando que su imaginación terminara este pensamiento, Oliver se volvió hacia Patty para enfrentarla con una sonrisa que terminó por hacer ruborizar a la chica.

"Está bien, acepto."

* * *

Este iba a ser un one-shot, pero ha estado tanto tiempo a punto de ser completado, que me dio pena y tiré esta primera parte, para animarme a terminarlo de una vez por todas :P

Sí por esas casualidades de la vida leíste este fic, y llegasta hasta acá abajo, no te importaría dejar un review¿Cierto? 3


	2. Segundo tiempo

**  
.:Tiempo Extra:.**

por Matti Haibara

Capítulo 02

* * *

El cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo, reflejándose en su respiración agitada y las gotitas de sudor que corrían sobre su frente, iluminadas por los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Sus mejillas se coloreaban debido al esfuerzo, y es que no era muy sencillo seguir jugando a este ritmo. No es que fuese demasiado complicado, sino que él nunca podría perdonarse si llegaba, aunque fuera sin querer, a plantarle una patada a Patty. 

Habían decidido que jugarían un "uno a uno", es decir, debían de anotar un gol en el arco que el otro defendía. En un comienzo las cosas habían marchado bien. Patty no era tan mala jugadora como Oliver pensaba "_Bueno, al menos puede mantener el control del balón, y avanzar sin tropezarse._" pensó el chico, que al igual que la mayoría, no tiene muy claro las capacidades de las chicas en este deporte. A pesar de ello, Oliver notó que esto no era tan fácil como parecía. Jugaba con cuidado, conciente de que no podía pasarse al momento de marcar y quitar el balón, sino corría el riesgo de golpear a Patty!

Por supuesto, que la que salió beneficiada fue Patty. Sin tener demasiada resistencia, cruzaba la cancha para anotar el quinto gol en la portería que Oliver defendía.

"¡No es justo! No estás jugando limpio"reclamó Patty a su 'contrincante'

"¿Cómo¿De qué hablas?" respondió sorprendido el chico. Pero si tuvo mucho cuidado de que nada le pasara a ella ¿Qué había hecho mal?

"¡De que no estás jugando como siempre!" con los brazos en las caderas, se plantó muy determinada frente a Oliver. "No tienes que reprimirte en un entrenamiento, sino ¿De qué sirve? Vamos, ahora es en serio, vale?" agregó la chica, tomando el balón y colocándolo en el centro de la cancha.

Vaya, esto si que era una sorpresa. ¡Y él que lo hacía sólo para evitar cualquier accidente, o algo parecido!

"Está bien, si así lo quieres..." respondió Oliver mientras caminaba hasta enfrentar a Patty, luciendo una mueca entre burlona y juguetona en el rostro.

Patty no podía dejar de asombrarse. ¡No era posible que la persona que tenía frente era el mismo Oliver que conocía!. Ojos fijos en ella, atento a la más pequeña seña o movimiento que sirviera para notar el instante preciso cuando ella tratara de tomar el balón.

"_Es increíble... no pierde ningún movimiento mío, tratando de anticipar mi jugada... ¿Qué puedo hacer?_"

Pero aunque ella tratara de pensar en algo, ya era demasiado tarde. En un ágil y veloz movimiento, Oliver se inclinó hacia su derecha, tomo limpiamente el balón y corrió hacia la portería. Apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver como Oliver anotaba en el arco que supuestamente ella debía defender.

"¿Y¿Así está mejor?" preguntó el chico con un pequeeeño dejo de ironía en la voz.

"Err... ¡Claro! De eso estaba hablando" respondió Patty, tratando de ocultar su asombro bajo una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? "Estuvo bastante bien¡Pero ahora ya no me podrás pasar!" remató mientras levantaba un puño en el aire.

"Ohh, entonces tendré más cuidado" Oliver miraba divertido a Patty mientras colocaba con cuidado el balón en el centro de la cancha. "_¡Tan alegre y llena de ánimo como siempre! Seguro que la extrañaré mucho._"

Pero las amenazas de Patty no pasaron de ello, ya que a pesar de que trataba de _tocar_ el balón al menos, la velocidad y habilidad de Oliver ganaban sobre todos sus esfuerzos. De nada servía que corriera de un lado a otro interponiéndose en el camino del chico, tratando de sorprenderlo. Éste siempre lograba sobrepasarla.

"_No importa el obstáculo que tenga al frente, Oliver siempre es capaz de seguir adelante _" reflexionó Patty, que apoyándose en sus rodillas se permitía un pequeño descanso mientras él festejaba su décimo gol.

"Bueno, ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy" declaró la chica, ya exhausta. "_Lo mejor es retirarse mientras todavía me queda algo de dignidad. Si no quizás Oliver me gane como por mil a cero_" agregó para si.

"¿Qué? Pero justo ahora que comenzaba a tomarle el ritmo..." el chico parecía un poco desilusionado.

"Sí, porque... Ehh... ¡Eso! Porque sino mañana te quedarás dormido del cansancio y llegarás tarde al aeropuerto" Patty todavía trataba de recuperar su respiración mientras daba esta poco convincente explicación.

"Te propongo algo" Oliver se volvió hacia Patty, haciendo girar el balón entre sus manos, esa expresión pícara de nuevo en su rostro "Terminemos esto con Gol de Oro, vale?"

"¿Último gol gana? Esta bien..." respondió la chica "_ De todas maneras, aún no tenía ganas de irme... Aún no quiero despedirme de él._"

Los focos de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse cuando ambos chicos estaban de vuelta en el centro de la cancha, todo listo para el último enfrentamiento.

"¿Estás lista? Entonces, uno..."

"Dos, y..."

"¡TRES!" Ambos chicos se abalanzaron hacia el balón, intentando ser el primero en tomarlo. Y por un instante así fue para Patty, que alcanzó a tocarlo con su pie antes que Oliver se lo arrebatara, un suave toque suficiente para que estuviera en su poder.

"_Ya está, no tengo posibilidad de ganar_" Si claro, como si alguna vez hubiera podido ganarle. Pero al contrario de lo esperado, Oliver comenzó a correr hacia su propia portería.

"¡Hey, espera!" ¿Acaso pensaba dejarse ganar con un autogol? "_¡No puede ser!_ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" todavía en el centro de la cancha, Patty reclamaba contra Oliver, que ya estaba frente a su propio arco.

"¿No es obvio? Voy a anotar desde aquí" dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Y antes de que Patty pudiera responder "¡Estás loco o qué!", el balón volaba a través de la cancha, pasando a toda velocidad al lado de la chica, salvándose de un pelotazo por un pelo. La gran fuerza del disparo fue suficiente para que el balón se clavara en la red contraria, y de paso, levantar la falda de Patty hasta alturas inesperadas para su dueña, y más que agradables para el pícaro espectador.

"¡Gooool!" Oliver festejaba su triunfo a carcajada limpia mientras a toda velocidad escapaba de los golpes, los múltiples objetos voladores, los "¡Ya me las pagarás Atom!" y "¡No te quedará hueso sano para que patees un mísero balón en tu vida!" que recibía de la enfurecida chica a sus espaldas.  
Hicieron falta muchas vueltas alrededor de la cancha e insultos varios para que se calmaran los ánimos. Patty simplemente no pudo alcanzar a Oliver y se detuvo, ya vencida y aparentemente calmada.

Apoyada en sus rodillas, trataba de recuperar el aliento y procesar lo que había sucedido "_¡Imposible, como fue capaz de hacer algo así! Justo en este momento, cuando él... y yo quería..._"

"¡Cómo -_haa-_ pudiste -_haa-_ hacer eso!" fue lo único que pudo decir cuando Oliver llegó a su lado.

"Jeje, disculpa, fue sólo una broma" el chico se había detenido a una distancia prudente de Patty, por si las dudas, uno nunca sabe... "Porque sólo fue eso, una bromita, no es para enojarse tanto. Además que.. no estas enojada ¿Verdad?"

"Ya no te preocupes" Patty ya parecía haberse recobrado, y mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la cancha trataba de arreglar un poco su apariencia, sacudiendo el polvo de la ropa, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Todo esto sin dar la cara a Oliver por un instante "Disculpas aceptadas por ese acto infantil y perverso."

Ouch.

"Espera, todavía sigues molesta ¿Cierto?" Patty ya estaba tomando su bolso, sin responder a Oliver "No te vayas aún, no quiero que esto termine como un malentendido ¡Espera!"

Pero nada de lo que dijo Oliver pareció ser suficiente para detener a la chica, que con bolso en mano subía a paso firme la pequeña cuesta de césped. Sólo al llegar a la cima puso alto a su decidido caminar, para dedicar unas últimas palabras a modo de despedida:

"Casi lo olvido. Buena suerte en Brasil."

* * *

(Y el oneshot se va cortando cada vez más XDDD)  
Perdonen por dividir esto en capítulos, pero esto me da la oportunidad de revisrlos mejor, además que concuerdan los nombres de los episodios y eso. 

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! En verdad pensé que no tendría ninguno, como _Captain Tsubasa_ no tiene ni caregoría aparte (lo que está muy mal, de paso), además que fueron todos muy amables,no me ha llegado ningun flame -no es que quiera alguno- y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo más y más!

Te gustó? Lo odiaste? Quieres más fluff de Patty y Oliver?  
Hazmelo saber, y deja tu review :3


End file.
